New Town, New Problems
by summertime'sxlatenights
Summary: Caroline's in a new town now. And where there's new, there's more. But something tells me that's exactly the opposite of what she wanted.
1. INTRO

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic and I've decided that I'm going to create a Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries crossover. The main

characters will be ISAAC LAHEY and CAROLINE FORBES. Now, I haven't seen many fanfics of these two, and these two characters are

my favorites in both shows, so that's why I'm doing this couple. It may suck because, yah know, because I'm a noobie, but I tried really

hard, and I do hope that you enjoy it:) Plus, this story was inspired by "You wouldn't hurt anyone" by 5daysofsummer. It's got some of

the same elements, which are: isaacxcaroline love love and caroline's mom being married to stiles' dad. I own none of these character,

for they belong to Teen Wolf and Vampire diaries. The only thing that I own is the plot..I think that's what it's called.-. Well anyways,

ENJOYY C:

* * *

Intro: Caroline made a promise. A promise that she was going to keep, well, that is, if her mother awoke. And she did. So now, since

the whole 'dropping and lifting back up the curatin' business was over, she was going to leave Mystic Falls with her mother. In search of

a new life and hopefully, new family. She wanted to get away from it all. From all the supernatural business. She never had a problem

with it before, but right when her mother's destiny have been changed, she had a problem. The supernatural took away the chance of

her mother to ever have a normal life, so she runs away with her mother. But little does she know, that the new quaint town that

_seemed_ like a normal place to start anew, was just like the last. Filled with supernaturals. Caroline and her

mother have gotten themselves into new trouble in the town of Beacon Hills.

* * *

hope your excited for the 1st chapter that's going to be coming out.

xoxo, summertime'sxlatenights

p.s. sorry for my nooby intro. i'm going to tell you now, the other chapter might be pretty nooby too, so please comment below on what

i can fix and make better for a make of a GREAT fanfic. thanks you c;


	2. Chapter 1: Don

this is chapter 1. hope you enjoy;) plus, great appreciation to 5daysofsummer for commenting. it really meant a lot;) I own none of

these characters. They belong to Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf. All that I own is the story/plot.

*note: _italicized _words mean what the character is thinking.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

"Ahh~ Finally done." Caroline had a huge accomplished grin running from ear to ear smack dabbed on her face. "Let's go mom!" (*sigh)

_All we've got to do now is get the hell out of this damn town. _Right as I slammed the trunk door to my Ford Fiesta, my mom came out, and

I gave her a big grin. "Get in mom, and let's get out of here."

**Liz's POV**

I gave her a weak smile back and just nodded. This didn't feel right. Secretly moving away to start a new life. It doesn't seem that

Caroline wants this very much. Still, we got into the car hastily, because it was a cold midnight out and the frost was really biting at our

noses. Vampire or not, we still felt the wrath of the midnight weather. After we were settled in, I stopped Caroline as she was about to

start the engine. "Care, are you sure about this?" I questioned her decision. "I mean, you haven't even said goodbye, or told anyone

on top of that. Plus, Tyler just got back and.."

"MOM!" she said with an exasperated look on her face.

Just a minute ago, my daughter's face was shining with boyish charm(in a girly way) but now, her eyes were filled with..with...nothing.

Absolutely nothing. No light, no anything. The beauty Klaus had seen in her quickly faded away. I didn't want to make a bigger scene,

so I gave in with a defeated nod, and this time, she was the one who returned the gesture with a weak smile. For the second time

that day, Caroline attempted to start the engine, but this time, it ended in success,and they were already departed from the little town

of Mystic Falls in what seemed to be in no time at all.

**Caroline's POV**

_You can do this, Care. You're strong. For god's sake, your Caroline Forbes. _But no matter how much shes wanted to believe in herself that

she made the right decision, she just couldn't find it in her heart to agree with what her brain was telling her. In no time at all,

Carolin'es eyes glazed over. _Don't you Dare cry. Don't you cry. Remember, we made a promise. Don't you remember? We're gunna get out_

_of this town and start a new life. A normal one. Besides, we would have to make the same decision at some point. Like when I'm 25. People_

_would start to notice that I haven't aged a day since I turned 17. Think about it as, moving the schedule up in time. _Now, Caroline never had

a problem with being a vampire, or with the supernatural business at all. In fact, she never once worried about leaving Mystic Falls to

keep her identity as a vampire a secret, but that all changed one day. One dark night, when Silas broke into her house, disguised as

her mother, and fed her real mother the blood of a vampire and snapped her neck. Her life, the most precious thing that a human could

have, was taken away from her. Her mother could never live a normal life again. With all that thinking inside of her head, Caroline lost

track of how long they were driving, and checked the rear-view mirror. There it Falls, slowly being engulfed by the dark

midnight sky. _Goodbye Mystic Falls...forever. _Caroline thought right before the little town was taken by the dark of the night.

* * *

Sooo?! whaddya think? I know, I know, WHERE'S THE ISAACXCAROLINE LOVE SCENE?! waitwait, it''l come in maybe the next chapter

of the one after that. I'll hopefully think of a plot for chapter 2 by today and upload it tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed. and alllso,

remember to leave a review below!

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just Where the Hell did you go, Caroline.**

* * *

This is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. I'm getting lazzy;( but i will defintly try harder!C: Uhmm. oh! and thanks to diddlXD for the review. Means a lot!

keeps me motivatied to try!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, nor do I own Teen Wolf. But gossh, I'd like to own me some Matt;(

ENJOYYYYY!C:

_While in Mystic Falls…_

**Elena's POV**

_What the hell. _Elena said in thought in a dazed way as she stared down on a for sale sign that was pierced in the fresh cut green grass of the once Forbes' estate. _What's going on. Why's there a fucking 'For Sale' sign in front of Caroline's house. Where's Caroline. _"WHERE THE HELL IS CAROLINE!?" I used my vampire speed and was in Jeremy's room in no time. "Jer, wake up. Jer. JER!"

**Jeremy's POV**

"Hmm. What? Where?" Jeremy had the goofiest expression on his face with a little drool runnin down his chin. "What the hell, Elena. It's 7 in the morning, and if you hadn't noticed, I JUST came back from the dead, so a little sleeping in wouldn't kill anyone would it?" Jeremy deadpanned.

" Do you know where Caroline is?"

"Do I know where CAROLINE is?!" I made sure to emphasize the 'I' and "Caroline'. "She's YOUR friend, and did you NOT understand me when I said, 'I just got back from the dead'? Well in case you didn't hear. . . .DEAD!" [oh yeah. Jeremy's grumpy because Bonnie's not with us anymore]

"JESUS CHRIST JEREMY! I'M SORRY FOR BEING WORRIED ABOUT MY FRIEND."

"WELL THEN GO WORRY SOMEWHERE ELSE."

Elena stormed off out of Jeremy's room and SLAMMED the door showing loud and clear that she was mad at him.

"7 in the morning and she's asking ME if I know where HER friend is." I grumbled as I lowered myself back into position, stomach down, back up, and right side of the head on my pillow with my hands underneath to fall back into my wonderful slumber again.

**Elena's POV**

I got into my car, quick. Jabbed my keys into the key hold and started the engine. Revvied it up and got the hell away from my house and closer to the station.

**5 minutes later..**

I seeked out the nearest person in uniform and found one right on the spot. _Yes. _"Um. Excuse me, miss. Is Sheriff Forbes around?" I asked in my very nicest and politiest voice. [yeahyeah. I know those aren't words. So watt? LOL] But the lady just started at me with a frown burrowing into her face. _Wha..ughh. Just answer me. _I was starting to get annoyed, and fast. _Maybe I should just snap her neck. _My veins started to become prominent on my face and I willed my fangs to come out, but right then, Damon stepped in, so I hid them back away quickly. "Don't worry, Miranda. I'll take it from here" he said smoothly, eyes turning a quick yellow then back again. "What the hell, Damon. I was trying to get answers. " No you weren't, babe. You were gunna rip her limb by limb. If you wanna know where Barbie went..well, don't. Just stop trying. I know for a fact she's not coming back, and that she doesn't want you to go find her either. _I didn't want to hear it. No. Caroline would never. _I wiped my head from side to side and covered my ears.

"Stop it." Damon deadpanned. "You're acting like a child. Besides, who cares. The less the merrier"

"I CARE DAMON. SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND. AND SO DOES TYLER AND MATT AND…" Elena kept going non stop listing all the people she could think of.

" . The last I heard, she was leaving town with her mom to Hawaii. She doesn't want to live here, Elena. She HATES here. And everyone here too." Damon made sure to emphasize the 'hate' part.

**Damon's POV**

She fell to her knees and started weeping. I went down to her and cradles her like a baby while stroking her hair. "It's okay, Elena. It's okay. She's already having a better life.

"No. ." she sobbed into my black leather jacket.

After what seemed to be 10minutes, she was already asleep in my arms, do I did what any boyfriend would do. I sped to her house using my vampire powers and tucked her into her bed. Her eyes were bloated from all the crying, and her lips looked dry. _Gosh. She looks like she found out Jeremy died..again. _I kissed her forhead and jumped out her window and drove to my house. _Better do some digging. Just where the hell did you go, Caroline._

* * *

Hope you enjoyes! and if you did, write a review down below. Maybe even some ideas and I'll try to incorporated them into the next chapter. Chapter tree wil come in maybe in like 2 or 3 days. Laterr!c:


	4. Chapter 3: HELLO, BEACON HILLS!

This was a fresh idea. I did no dea or revising whatso ever, so sorry if it kinda dissapointed you, but i trued hard, so i hope you enjoy!C:

And thanks to moonyong98 for the review!

desclaimer:I own no characters from Vampire Diaries or Teen Wolf.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

"UHHH! WE'RE FINALLY HERE" I ran out of the driver's seat _is that's even possible_ and stuck both arms up entwined with each other and

stretch the life out of me. It hit me with a dizzy faze but quickly faded and it felt AWESOME as I took a huge inhale of fresh sea air.

_Mhhhh. What have I done to deserve not being able to fell this good up until now. _

**Liz's POV**

I smiled a bright smile. _It feels wonderful. Since we're already here, liz, let's forget about it all. Start a fresh new life. NO MORE WORRING_. I

said as my arms shotup into the air in a sign of victory style.

" Come on, Caroline. The boat's here. Let's go!"

"But moooom. Can't we just stay here a bit longer and ship on the next boat that come around?" she asked in her baby voice with

the cuteset pout on her face.

"Caroline Forbes. Get your butt onto that boat. NOW." Liz wasn't a very parental figure because, well. She was always out fighting

crime. But now that she was going to start a new life, she was ready too pull out the rules.

Caroline frowned a deep scowl and hunched her back. She shuffled her feet up the bridge and rested her head on her hands on the

side ridge of the boat as she waited for her mother to get on. And I got onto the boat right after her as well.

**_3 Days Later…_**

**Caroline's POV**

We were finally here. "HAWWWWAIIIII! COME ON MOM! LET'S GO SWIMMING!" My mom just laughed at me and looked at me all

goofy. We got to our hotel room and unpacked.

"Caroline. Don't unpack all of your things. We're going to be leaving soon. And the more you unpack, the harder it's gunna be."

"Oh come one , mom. I'm Caroline Forbes. Nothing is too hard for me. Especially repacking a measley bag.

"Okay, but remember we're going in a few days. The only reason we're here is because the luggage will take some time to reach

London. When it does reach, we'll be in London with it.

"I know mom. But let's not think of that right now. This part of our trip is like..a vacation." She said as her face brightened and pointed

her finger in the air like she saw a light bulb click on above her head. " Let's go swimming now, okay?"

Liz just laughed her laugh again with that "you're so goofy" look on her face. "Okay,okay. Let's go"

We unchanged in less than 5 minutes and had all that we need for the beach. Even the sunblock, even though we didn't need it. We

were vampires. We don't get sunburned, But my mom was still sooo~ persistent in making us wear it.

**_5 minute s later.._**

I was jumping into the cold Hawaii water while mom was sunbathing on her beach chair we had brought out. When night reached, we

ate some lobster, crab, squid, fish..well, everything there was to eat. We were starving. We had been driving all day and we played all

afternoon, so we feasted like there was no tomorrow. This went on for a couple of days, before it was time to leave. We packed quickly

and got out of our hotel. We took a cab to the airport and bought our tickets to England. We got on and 7 hours later, we were there. I

met a guy named Jackon there. He was a werewolf, or to be specific, he was a lycan. He told me all about his old town and how

everything went down. It was really interesting and we had a lot of fun together. I guess I don't hate all supernaturals, just the ones I

knew before.. Anyways, the more we talked about our old lives, the closer we got. This is how one of our conversations went down..

"I came from Mystic Falls. Born and raised there, I never even stepped a foot out of there. But I still loved it, but then my mom was

turned.. and I hated it, so I came here."

"You're lucky. You had the choice to leave. I'm a lot like you. Born and raised in Beacon Hills, never stepped afoot out of there. But then

I realized that I was a lycan, and my dad forced me to move to here.

"Yeah, well you life still seems a lot better than mine. It seems settled and normal. I'd kill for your life.

I really grew a liking to this Beacon Hills, and the more Jackson talked about it, the more I fell in love with it. It came down to me

thinking about it all the time. Sometimes, I would just lie there on my bed, and stare at the ceiling. Just thinking..thinking about Beacon

Hills. One day, I talke to my mom about it

"Mom, what would you think about moving again?"

My mom just stared at me in a funny way, and sighed, "And to where, Caroline? We just moved here, and you and that Jackson boy

seem very fond of eachother. Do you really want to leave after you just made a new friend?"

"Don't worry about that, mom." I said with a boyish(in a girly way) smirk.

**_*flashback_**

_"Jackon, have you ever thought of going back to Beacon Hills?"_

_"Chh, yeah. I think about it all the time" he said with a light laugh. _

_"Then let's go back." _

_Jackson just stared at me with this 'are you crazy look' at me_

_"Why? You said you always wanted to go back, and you justr said yourself right now that you think about it all the time. Why not?"_

_"Because my dad would kill me. He moved me here because he hated that town. He wanted nothing to do with it."_

_"Well, how about I try talking to him then?"_

_"You can try, but it's no gunna work." Jackson said with a flabbergasted sigh and little laugh. _

_"Then let's go now. I'm not waiting anymore. Take me to your dad. NOW." I made sure to emphasize the 'now'. _

**_10 minutes later.._**

_"Uhh.. dad. This is Caroline. You know, my new friend that just moved in like a month." He looked hesitant with a hand reahing back to the _

_back of this head and he rubbed his hair up and down in a shy way._

_"Nice to meet you Mr. Whittemore." I said very politely gesturing my hand out to shake his._

_"Well, well. Caroline Forbes. It's very nice to meet you. Jackson talke about you many times before. But I never expected you to be so _

_beautiful, and polite."_

_"And just what has Jackson told you to make you think I was neither of those things." I was being a BIG ass kisser, and Jackson knew it from _

_the look on his face. It read 'oh you little suck up."_

**_Jackson's Pov_**

_This might acutally work. Never thought Caroline would get to be on my dad's good side so easily. He even invite her to dinner. This is _

_definetly gunna be good. I smile a boyish smile._

_A couple hours later…_

**_Mr. Whittemore's POV_**

_"AHHH. Caroline. Come in, come in. Dinner will be ready in a few minute." _

She went in and sat in the living room. I called Jackson out and her descended from the stairways and greeted Caroline. He took

Caroline upstairs to hang out.

_A few minutes later, dinner was successfully served . "Kids, come down. Dinner's ready!"_

**_Jackson POV_**

_"Okay, let's go. But man, Caroline. Never thought you'd have such an ass kisser personality."_

_"Please, Jackson. There are a lot of things you haven't figured out about me yet" She playfully punched my arm as we descended the steps _

_and enter the dinning room. Dad was already seated. "Dad. Where's mom?"_

_"She couldn't make it today. Had some business plans and needed to make a signed contract so she'll be later._

_"Kay, then" I said with I pulled my chair out and sat down. We ate in a quiet and peaceful manner. Right as we were about to finish eating, _

_Caroline eneded the silence._

_"Mr. Whittemore…What would think about Jackson going back to Beacon Hills?"_

_My dad dropped his for and wiped his mouth. "Caroline. Where is this coming from?"_

_"Jackson wants to go back to Beacon Hills, and sir, I'd like to accompany him."_

_"No. That place is a terrible place for low lives." Eric said bitterly_

_"But you only say that because you never embrace it."_

_"NO. Jackson is on a good path here here. He can make a good living."_

_"And Jackson can make a good life in Beacon Hills too. He was captain of lacrosse. He's really good. Plus, all of his friends are there. He may _

_have not been the smartest, but with the help from me, he can be the smartest."_

_"And what makes you so sure?"_

_"That Jackson could making a gfood carrer? Because he's go will. He doesn't have to be an athlete. It's just a hobby he has. He could be _

_alawyer for all we know. I was head of cheer, president of committee, Miss. Mystic Falls, and possibly everything else with a superior place in _

_any thing you could think of."_

_Now, I was doubting. I didn't think that my dad would ever say yes. Goodbye, Beacon Hills for me._

_"Fine." My dad agreed._

_"What?! I exclaimed with a flabergausted look on my face. IId you just say yes?!"_

_"WHOOOHOO!" Caroline exclaimed wqith a little victory dance. "WE'RE GUNNA GET TO LIVE IN BEACON HILLS!" She ran over to me and _

_gave my dad a big hug._

_"Thank you, Mr. Whittemore. Thank you so much!"_

_"You're welcome. But I excpect him to keep his grades up, and stay captain of lacrosse. I expect no less, goot that?" He gestured a finger to _

_both me and Caroline._

_"Got it." Caroline replied with the biggest smile on her face._

**_*end of flashback_**

**Caroline's POV**

So you see, that's how it all happened. And now, here I am with my mom, Jackson, and his family. Where's here? Well, here is _Beacon _

_Hills. _"HELLO, BEACON HILLS!" I shouted at the little town in California.

* * *

Liked it? Review! Next chapter will come out soon, and Ill make the next one even better. so please review!C: Until next time

xoxo,

Summertime'sxlatenights


	5. Chapter 4: Halls of High School

Sorry it took so long, and sorry my stories aren't as long as they should be. These things are very hard to write! But I'll still try harder

to make them longer! C: Hope you enjoy!

disclaimer: I do not oen any of these characters.

* * *

**Jackson's POV**

"SHHH! Jesus Christ, Caroline. Everyone in town is still sleeping. You gotta keep quiet."*yawwn "and i think i know the perfect way"

Jackson said with a sleepy goofy smile on his face.

"Sure, what is it?" Caroline asked in a perky tone.

"Imma go to sleep, Care."

"Sleep?! But we just got here, Jackson!" Caroline slapped by back causing me to wake up in my little standing sleep epiphany in

shock.

"Caroline." Liz said sternly as she took Caroline by the arm and dragged her away. "Honey, Jackson needs to sleep. He's tired. Let the

boy rest."

Caroline pouted like a little child. "Ughh, fine." She groaned with the black of her eyes shooting up and slouching shoulders. "But you

promise to hang out together tomorrow?" Caroline quickly perked up.

I smiled a boyish smile at her. "Sure thing, Care. Goodnight." I gave a thoughtful grin to first Caroline then to her mother.

"Goodnight, Jackson." Liz said with a warm tone in her voice.

"Nightly night!" Caroline bounced.

* * *

_**10 minutes later...**_

"UGHH! HOME SWEET HOME!" I said with a relieved tone in my voice as I dropped both suitcases that were in each hand on the

ground. I took out the keys to my home and quickly opened the door. Then I closed and locked the door just as quickly and turned

around. "AHH!" I scram like a little girl. *sigh. "What the hell. How'd you get here so fast?"

"Well, honey. Your father and I took the private jet. You'd be here just as fast if you took the jet with us as well. But for some reason

that god forbid, you took the public plane with the girl and her mother." my mother said with a sigh as she flipped through a magazine

"Yeah. I know that, but why are you guys still up?"

"And we were to go to sleep without safely seeing our boy home ourselves?" my dad said as he walked in the room with a glass of

water in his hand.

"Ugh, enough. Jackson, sweety. Go to bed right now. You have school tomorrow." My mom said as grabbed my dad's arm and dragged

him up to their room. "Good night, love."

"Goodnight.." I said quietly as i waved two fingers up in the air.

_In about 10 minutes. Jackson was passed out on his bed._

* * *

The same kind of thing happened to Caroline as well. Her mother had already bought a house a few days before they departed from

London and all of their furnature was already in the house and set up so Caroline and Liz hit the sack right away.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

*nocknocknock. "Uhmm, hey Ms. Forbes. Is Caroline awake yet? We've got school today, and I was gunna take her and show her

around."

"Oh hello, Jackson" Liz said as she rapped her robe around her tighly as she opened the door to Jackson. "She's awake. She should be

done any moment now." She said with a kind smile on her face.

Right after Liz said that, Caroline hopped down the stairs as she wiggled her left brown leather strapped sandals onto her foot with

her blue converse backpack hanging from one shoulder looking very pretty. She was wearing a loose cropped black shirt with both

sleeves missing and the words read "California " (editor's note: the one from brandy melville. gosh, i just love that store!) and red

skinny jeans. Her air looked golden with small messy cute curls in her hair. "I'm hereee!" she practically sang to him.

Jackson gave an amused smirk and laughed along with Liz's giggling.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Caroline asked with a Naive tone in her voice.

"Nothing honey. Here hurry up or you'll be late to class." Liz laughed throught the whole time as she shooed her daughter out through

the door and into Jackson's care like she was a child.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye ." Caroline and I both said at the same time as we got into my car.

"Bye kids!" Liz returned back the wave.

And with that, Caroline and Jackson were driving away into the distance getting closer and cloaser to Beacon Hills High.

**10 minutes later...**

"*sigh FInally here" Caroline said with a big gulp and wide eyes.

"Haha" I laughed at her as I patted her back. "Loosen up, and just follow my lead." Jacckson said with a cocky voice while nodding his

head.

Caroline gave him a 'whatever you say jockey star' and Jackson shot back with a 'that's a whatever you say MR. jockey star' face. And

with that, they open the double doored entrance together, and into the wild and cruel halls of high school they went.

* * *

sooooo? whatdya thinkk? comment below for your review and any suggestions if you'd like!;)

xoxo,

Summertime'sxlatenights


	6. Chapter 5: The Blonde Chick

Here's to chapter 5. Hope you enjoy. Spent a lot of time on this. Especially just to find that little quote that says. Have fun!~

And jeebus christ. It's 2 in the morning and my mom keeps screaming at me "GOT O SLEEP!" *sigh. If only she knew that her daughter was creating a

story to entertain people and possibly pursue a hobby and turn it into a real thing.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

* * *

**Beacon Hills**

Caroline's POV

I just stood there. Mouth wide open with gaping eyes at them. The whole english class was out in the halls, and what do you know, a

whole scene was taken out in front of them. Really? It's _English_ class. I mean, I thought english was..uhm.._boring._ So what the hell

could have caused this whole mess?

"Well, uhmm, at least it's nothing like Mystic Falls." I said as I shook my head with a small giggle escaping my mouth. After Jackson

didn't respond to me, I took a quick glance over to him, and to my surprise, he didn't seem at all what I thought he would be feeling. I

thought he have more of a 'What the hell is going on?' look to his face, but in reality, he seemed to be having a good time. Hell, he

seemed _amused._

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. You realise this is gunna result in a suspension." I heard the what seemed to be english teacher, Ms.

Blake, dead pan at a student holding a motorcycle helmet in his hands. _Well, at least we know who the freakin motorcycle belongs to now_,

I smirked a little, and heard a couple of other students snicker along side. _Hmm, that's weird. I guess they don't like him very much?_

Right then and there, the attention quickly shifted. From the boy with the motorcycle, to_ us._

"Hey, isn't that Jackson Whittemore? What's he doing here? And who's the blonde chick?" a girl amongst the bustled crowd out in

the halls said as she pointed us out. _Ohhh gosh. Okay, Caroline. Just say 'hi'. Be friendly, you can do this. _As I was about to raise my hand

in an awkward 'hi' gesture, a ball of red and curly swiped right passed me and pushed my out of the way and jumped onto Jackson,

smothering him in..uh..love. I took a long look at her, and then finally realised what it was..or whom to speak, _who _it was. _Ahh, this _

_must be the girlfriend Jackson was telling me all about. Lydia Martin. _I thought as I waved my finger to and fro then to its last destination,

my chin.

The girl finally let go and stared right up at jackson, with tears flowing down her eyes and mascara running all over her face. "Jackson,

is that really you?"

"Ha, yeah. So..uh.. long time no see, huh?" Jackson said shyly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you kidding me?" Lydia snapped back immediately as she took a step back and put her hands on her hips. "We haven't seen

eachother in llike, over 5 months, and that's _ALL _you've got to say to me?"

Jackson gave her a quick smirk and reached into his back pocket. "Got you a present, babe."

Lydia quickly perked up again, and quickly snatched the little box tied around with a pretty pink ribbon out of his hands with a little hop.

She opened it, and inside was a key. She looked back up at Jackson and gave a satisfied smile alongside with a little peck to the cheek

and rapped an arm around his abdomen as Jackson did the same. _Well, that's certainly the Lydia Jackson told me about. But that's kinda _

_weird. Hmm, a key. Guess it means something._ I shrugged and quickly sweeped the thought off my shoulders as I listened to the

teacher speak again.

"Okay, everyone back inside. But you, Aiden," she said as I pointed a stern finger at him, "to the principal's office." After that, everyone

hustled back right into the class and got comfy in their chairs again. Seemed that everyone could just _feel _the frustration she was

admitting. Well, I can tell you one thing. _I _certainly felt it. After everything was situated, the teacher introduced us to the whole class.

"Okay everyone. These are our two new transfer students. It seems that everyone is already familiar with Jackson, but not with

Caroline." she gestured a hand to me, telling me I should take over from here. She gave a deep sigh and sat down at her chair. "Hi. My

name's Caroline Forbes and I'm your new classmate. It's nice to meet you all." I said confidently with a glowing smile.

"Okay, now we've all gotten to introducing ourselves, you may now take a seat. There's a seat next to Danny and another one next to

Isaac." Jackson gave me a pat on the shoulder alongside a little smile and giddied to an empty seat. Right as he neared it, a boy stood

up and they both grabbed hands and chest bumped.

"Hey Jackson. Glad you're back."

"Haha. Glad I'm back too."

_His name is Danny, so I'm guessing I'm going to have to sit nest to Isaac? Whatever. _I made my way to my seat and greeted Isaac with a

smile. He returned the greeting with a little hand way and smile. _Seem friendly enough. This'll be a good year._ I smiled happily and got my

notebook and pencil out. From there on, I studied through the whole day and made my way from class to class. Everything seemed

fine, until lunch time came.

"Uhh, hey, Caroline. I'm gunna hang out with some friends, wanna come along?"

"Nawh, it's okay. You go and have fun. I gotta start and make some new friends too. See you later?"

"Sure."

And with that, we quickly departed from eachother's sights.

* * *

So what did you think? Leave a comment down below. And remeber to come back again to see what happens next. Cuz lunch time's

here and Caroline all by herself from here on. Wha do you think will hapeen? MUAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH (evil laugh)

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights

P.s. sorry if you were a little disappointed that tis story was only in Caroline's POV. I'll do more variety and more other character POV's

next time insead of just Caroline's XP


	7. Chapter 6: Disgust

Chapter 6 is out. I'm on a role you guys;) and zerocool187, i totes fell for the jackson caroline couple twoo;( so after I'm done with this

story, I'll make another one but with Caroline and Jackson instead3 comment below if you want that!:))

Disclaimer:I own none of these characters

* * *

**Beacon Hills High School Cafeteria**

Erica's POV

"Hey, isn't that the new girl? You sit next to her in English class, don't you?"

"Yeah, so? What about it?" Isaac snapped back.

"Oooh~ fiesty today?" Erica teased with a little giggle. "aren't we?" I said directing the comment at Boyd. Boyd smiled as he spooned

today's lunch special _oatmeal_ into his mouth. "Hey, but seriously, we should invite her to come over." I said as I lightly back handed

Isaac's hand. I saac look at Boyd with a 'is she serious look?' "Whhaat?" I asked confused.

"Well, when did you become so friendly all of a sudden?" Isaac asked astounished.

"Hey, I'm hanging out with _you _two boys+ Derek 24/7" I said emphasizing the '+' part. "Don't blame me for wanting a girl friend."

"What ever.." Isaac said as he played with his oatmeal.

Boyd's POV

"Dude, what's your problem today?"

"Those stupid twins are really getting on my nerve. Just, the more I think of them, the more.." Isaac said as he clutch the side of the

metal table. It crumpled in his hand like a piece of paper.

"Hey, man, calm down. You got 'em back. It's all good." I said reassuringly. Isaac then calmed down.

"AHH GOD DAMN IT!" Erica shouted angrily and she threw down her spoon.

"And what's wrong with _you?"_ I said as I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my water.

"LOOK. FREAKIN DANNY TOOK HER AWAY. I CAN NEVER HAVE A GIRL FRIEND!" she said exasperatedly as her hands shot up in the air.

She then quickly shook her head. "Woah..what the hell is going on with mne?" she said as she looked at her hands. She had realised

she was actining completely different. "Must be the weed I'm smoking."

"You smoke?" Isaac asked, not sounding all that surprised.

"No, but after today, I think I might just start." Erica said flabbergausted as she too took a sip of her water.

_Well, at least she's back to being the Erica that I know? _(LOL)

Caroline's POV

_Uggh. I bet I look like such an idiot. I'm just standinog here..Hey wait. Isn't that Isaac? I wonder if he'd be okay with my going over and sitting with him.._ I thought, but right as I was about to head over there, a finger tapped my shoulder. I turned around, and to my surprise I saw a big tall friendly looking guy by the name of Danny.

"Hey." he said, "You're Jackson's friend, from London, right?"

"Uhhm.. yeah. And you're Danny, Right?"

"Ha, yeah."

_Wow, that wasn't awkward at all._

"Hey, you wanna hang out? Get to know eachother? I mean, we're both Jackson's friends, so we should get to know eachother better." Danny said.

"Sure, I'd love to." I said with a bright smile. "But, wweren't you hanging out with Jackson?"

"Yeah, I _was."_

Danny's POV

*flashback

_"Hey, wassup bro?" Jackson asked as he once again reached for my hand to chest bump._

_"Doin, good. WHat about you?"_

_"Yeah, just really happy to be back, ya know?" He playfully backhanded my arm._

_"So, who's the blonde girl?"_

_"Oh, you mean Caroline? Well, I met her in London, and we're a lot alike acutally. So, you, know, we became good friends. She's the one that _

_convinced my dad to let me come back, actually."_

_"Oh, just a friend?" i teased._

_"Hey man, you know I've only got eyes for Lydia." he smiled coyly._

_Right then, Lydia came by and scooted my out of my chair next to Jackson._

_"Hey, Jackson." She smile as she clung to his arm. _

_"Uhm, hey. We'll talk later."I said as I awkwardly got up._

_"Hey, you sure?" Jackson replied._

_"Yeah, no problem." And with that, I got up and walked away from the big couple of the year._

_*end of flashback*_

Caroline's POV

__By now, we were already sitting on the ground in the halls ways around the lockers and away from the cafeteria.

"Ahhh, so _that's _how it went down." I asked as I widened my eyes and sipped on my box of OJ.

"Yeah, I know. Lydia's a good girl, though. You know? You can't blame her for acting that way. They're totally mushing over eachother."

"Ha, yeah. I noticed." I said with a light laugh.

"So, you play any sports of anything?" Danny asked curiously.

"Well, I used to be head cheerleader at my old school?"

"Head cheerleader, huh? Man, I _wish _we had something like that."

"You mean you don't have a cheerleading team here?"

"Well, we did, but then during one of the lacrosse games, a cheerleader got hurt because of us and, ya know, things just tumbled

down from there. No pun intended." Danny said wqitha big laugh.

"Hahaha! Wait, lacrosse? What's that? I thought you guys played football."

"No,what makes you think that? Wait, I think I might know, _Jackson_, huh? Yeah, I see how you'd get mixed up there.

"Haha, yeah!" I said laughing a loud laugh again.

"Well, lacrosse is like football, but with a stick instead."

"Ohh, well, sounds easy enough."

"Trust me, it's not."

"You play, too?"

"Yeah. Hey, why don't you come watch a game sometime soon?" Danny suggested.

"Yeah, sure." I said perkily.

Our conversation was cut soon though. As a pair of really hot twins came walking towards us.

"Hey, gotta go. I was nice talking to you, Caroline."

"Yeah, I really liked it too." I gave a little smile back.

"Hey, ready to go?" One of the twins asked Danny.

"Yeah, I'm good Ethan."

_Hmm, so Ethan's his name. Wait, isn't the other guy Aiden? The kid who got iun trouble for the motorcycle stunt in the hall ways._

Ethan and Danny walked away together arm in arm. _Well, definetly didn't see that coming. _I said to myself with a little laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Aiden asked as he slowly dropped down to the ground next to me.

I just stared at him.

"Oh, sorry. Here, my name's Aiden. And that was my brother Ethan. He and Danny have..uh.. a little thing together." he said as he

reached his hand out. "I'm supposing that's what you were giggling about?" he said with a smile. I took his hand. *_shock What the_

_hell was that? Oh my god, he's a werewolf. I gotta get out of here. _

_"_You. You're a _vampire." _His nice disguise was quickly dropped as he said 'vampire; with disgust.

"And you're a werewolf. Now, we've bot pointed out the obvious, why don't we part ways?" I said quickly as I used my vampire speed

to speed off. _That was a close one Caroline. Note to self: don't go near Aiden or Ethan ever again._

* * *

Now, Caroline never had a problem with werewolves, or at least not witht eh nice friendly not dangerous types. But Aiden was

differen.t She could practicly feel the evil and hate emiiting out from his body. She got a chhill just thinkng about it, but quickly decided

to shake if off her shoulders and go on with her dsay. SHe still had 2 more classes to go by, and she wasn;t going to let her worries

ruin the day experience for her.

* * *

In the next \chapter, there's going to be some heat between Aiden and Caroline. A fights going down, baby! Write a review below if

you liked it, and also add some ideas if you'd like. I prommise I'll incorporated it into the story somehow. C:

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights.


	8. Chapter 7: A Hell of A Time

Sorry guys, there's not much fighting in this episode.~. but I;ll make more in the next chaoterXP

disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

* * *

**Beacon Hills**

Aiden's POV

"Hey, there's a new girl in school. And she's a vampire. But not only that, there's another werewolf in town. And he's not just a

werewolf, he's a lycan." I spoke into the phone.

"Well then, keep an eye on them." Kali breathed into the phone emphasizing 'eye'.

"And how the hell do you suppose I do that? I've already got Lydia on my hands."

"You're a smart werewolf. _Figure it out."_ The other line went dead silent.

I looked at my phone irritatedly and snapped the top of it shut just as I saw Danny pass by, and quickly put on a friendly smile on my

face.

"Uh, hey, Danny." I said as I lightly grabbed Danny's arms and pulled him in closer to tell him I needed to talk to him. "So, Ethan wanted

me to tell you, that he really wanted to get to know you and your friends better, so if we could possibly throw a little party with

us..uh.._buds." Nice, real nice Aiden. You couldn't possibly think of any other word than 'buds'?_

"You know..I don't really know if they'd want to.."

I quickly threw him a puppy dog look and he gave in. Hey, what can I say, I still got it.

"Okay, fine. I'll talk to them about it." He gave in.

"Hey, thanks. Ethan's really serious about this. He'll be really happy." I patted his shoulder as I walked past him. Right after I was no

longer in face-to-face contact with him, I quickly removed the stupid grin off my face. As I was about to turn the corner, a small thin

white hand grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in, just like how I did to Danny, but this one was more dramatized. I shrugged the

hand off and quickly snapped up to eye-to-eye contact with my kidnapper.

"What the hell. Man, and I thought with our little acquaintance before hand, you'd realize I'm not someone you can just easily talk to.

Or even hang around."

* * *

Caroline's POV

"Oh please, you make it sound like it was _my _fault."

"Well, you surprised me. If you didn't know, vampire and werewolves aren't of the closest relation."

I scoffed._ Serously. I can't believe this guy. He's such a..such a.. _but before I could finish my thought, I was interrupted by the egotistical

werewolf.

"You know what? Let's just forget about the whole thing. Let's start anew. I know for a fact that I acted too fast. And, I'm sorry."

I eyed him cautiously. I didn't believe a single word he said. "I know you're lying. So no. I _don't _want to start anew. The only reason I

wanted to talk to you was to tell you to stay _away _from Danny." And with that I stormed out of the closet, but to my surprise, as I

opened the door 3 boys fell to the ground. They were obviously evesdropping. I could recognize them all. One of them was Isaac, and

the other two was a boy named Scott and another boy named Stiles. They were all in my English class. They quickly got back up and

tried to awkwardly brush it off they're shoulders, trying to act like nothing had happened.

"So, uh, lovely, uh, door frame, isn't it?" Stiles asked dorkily as he trace the doorframe with his finger in the air.

This was really awkward, but thanks god because Jackson swooped in to save the day.

"Hey, what do you think you 3 dorks are doing? Hey, Care, you alright?" Jackson said as he grabbed Stile's shirt back collar.

"Ahh, so you're names _Caroline_, I suppose it's short for Caroline?" he said dorkily with both hands up palms facing the ceiling, as if her

were freaking Dora asking 'where's the huge fucking vocanoe that happens to be in plain sight right behind me?' Even his friend, Scott

knew how stupid it was and slapped his palm to his forehead.

I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and stared at him, with my tongue poking out on one side of my cheek with my

eyebrows shooting way up my forehead and wide eyes that said 'really?' I shook my head at them, and dropped the flabbergasted face

and snickered a little.

"Yeah, Jackson, I'm fine. I think you can let go of him now."

"Yeah, you heard the lady, Jackie-boy." Stiles retorted. He just made it worse. Jackson shook him a little in mid-are, like, literally. Both of

Stiles feet were hanging off a good foot above the ground. He then kind of threw him down.

Right then, Aiden decided to step out of the closet and said, "Well, I'd really like to stay around and chat, but I gotta go. The next

period's staring soon." I glared at him as he walked past me and deeper into the hall.

"Hey, Care, I gotta go now, too. But I came here to tell you, Danny wants us to have like a little gathering with you me him and a few

others after school. Is it okay with you?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at your car after school." I smiled at im and waved a little hand at him. I then dropped it and stared at the 3

speechless boys in front of me, with my lips protruding from its natural way making a little ducky face. "Aren't you guys in the same

period as me?" They all nodded. "Well the, let's get going." I took a look at my watch on my wrist. "We've got 2 minutes to get to

class." I folded my arms over my chest again and walked past then. They followed right after me, like I was mama duck and my little

ducking were following behind me. _Man, I'm gunna have a hell of a time in this new town, aren't i? _I smirked a little as I made my way to

class.

* * *

SUPER short, IKNOW!XP but that's cohs I've been making a lot more chapters and uploading them faster, T this rat, I might just be

able to upload a new chapter every day, Leave a review below if you want that!X)) But I promise to make the next chapter londerCC:

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights


	9. Chapter 8: Massage(PATH A)

NEEEWW CHAPTER! and in the last chapter, at the end, I put 'T this rat' ..yeah.. i have no idea what that means..or how i even

managed

to type that out.-. but whatever. just ignore it.-.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!

* * *

**Beacon Hills High School**

Caroline's POV

I rushed into my seat so that I wouldn't be late, especially on my first day. And not much to my surprise, Scott sat down next to me as well. I stared at him and frowned. "Well, at least it wasn't Stiles, over there." I pointed Stiles out. He was sitting next to Isaac whi looked very embarrased. Stiles was trying to balance a pencil that was sitting above his lips. His tongue was out and lips puckered up and eyes looking down. All in all, he looked really derpy.

"Haha, yeah. Stiles is a little..uh..different. But he's my bestfriend, so I wouldn't have it any other way." Scott gave a light smile.

"So, did you want to tell me somethinkg?" I asked after a really awkward silent minute passed.

"Uhm, actually, yeah. I know what you are, and you know what Aiden is. I'm sure you'r totally capable of taking care of yourself, but I will warn you, you better stay away from him. He's dangerous." Scott said cautiously. He had experience with this type of thing, and the last time he said this to another girl, ahem Allison, it totally backfired on him. He made it seem like she couldn't handle hAiden, so he was VERY very sure to empahsize the part where he said he was sure I could take care of myself.

"See, I knew something was off about that guy!" I yell-whispered to Scott as I snapped my fingers. "So, wanna tell me what's going on?"

Scott was ready to explain, but right then, a hand came down to his shoulder. "Move it, Scott. You're in my seat." Lydia said.

Scott looked up at her and gave a deep sigh. "Talk to you later, Caroline." And he waved a 'bye' and went over to sit with Stiles and Isaac.

"Well, seems like you're my new science-buddy." Lydia said nicely.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Hey, so are you going to to the party after school with us?"

"Us?" I asked with a confused expression.

"You know, with Jackson and me and Danny, and some couple of other friends."

"Ahh, uhm, yeah."

"Hey, I know you were the one to get Jackson back here, so I wanna say thanks." she reached out to shake my hand.

_Wow. Lydia's actually a lot different than I thought she would be. _I reached out and shook her hand.

"Oh, and afterwards, do you wanna, like, hang out some other time too? You,me, and Allison."

_Allison? I guess she must be the brunette she always hangs out with. _"Sure, I would really like that."

She smiled at me brightly and said, "I like you, Caroline Forbes. Just the right material to be my friend."

"Uhmm, thanks? I really like you , too!" I said with a little giggle. _Now there's that Lydia Martin that I first met again._ I smiled to myself thinking about that.

The rest of the period was..well, disgusting, actually. I spent the whole time dissecting and searching a dead body of a frog. Just makes me think, what

a wonderful first day!(sarcasm) Anyways, the bell rang and I got up and out. I headed to my last period for the day: Math. I had Lorman for my

teacher, and let me tell you something about this Lorman fellow: THIS MAN MAKES ME WANT TO DIE..AGAIN! He's just SOOOOOO boring. I just couldn't

take it anymore, but thankfully, right as I was about to first, the bell rang signaling the day was over. Everyone ran the hell outta there, including me. I

stepped into the halls of Beacon Hills High and never felt so relieved in my life before. Right then, my phone rang.

_*BRRRIIIING BRRIIINNNNG! _My phone had went off. I reached down into my pocket and picked the call up. I was my mom.

"Hello? Sweetie, is class over? Is it a good time?"

"Yeah, mom. It's fine. The bell just rang. So, did you wanna talk to me about something?" I asked as I started walking over to my locker. I placed my

phone in between my shoulder and my ear as I fumbled to open my locker.

"Actually, yeah. Do you have any plans today? I planned a little dinner party with my new colleuges."

"Uhhm...mom, I don't know about that..." I said hesitantly. Being stuck at home all night as my mom and her collegues talked about work? I didn't feel

really up for it.

"Oh honey, one of my colleuges has a kid, same age as you, it'll be fine...pleas?"

"Haha, okay, mom." I gave in with a little shake of the head and laugh. "Kay, bye mom. I'll be home soon enough."

"Bye, Caroline." My mom hung up first. I struggled to get the phone into my hands because they were already busy pulling out textbooks and

organizing papers, but thankfully, a friend came by to help me.

Danny's POV

I had just got out of music class. Today's practice kinda sucked. I kept hitting the wrong note, or messing up on the melody. But then I saw Caroline,a

dn she was stuggling, too. She had a phoneintbetween her ear and shoulder with papers and textbooks everywhre. At the same time, she was trying

to grab the phone off her shoulder too witrhout dropping anything. I quickly ran to her and grabbed the phone out of her grasp.

"Need any help?" I asked with a smile.

She looked at me so relieved and thanked me," My hero,"

"Haha yeah. So are, you coming to the party?"

"Yeah, it's right after school right? I'm gunna head over with Jackson and Lydia."

"Actually about that. Jackson wanted me to take you because there's not much room in his car for all the 3 of you. That okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. But I might have to leave early. I have this family thing, and my mom wants me to meet her colleuges and stuff."

"Oh, what's she do?"

"She's the new sheriff in town."

"Sheriff."I while raising my eyebrows. "Then maybe you'll see Stiles there too."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused. As handed her phone back to her. Caroline had organized everything neatly into her backpack and

now it hung from her shoulders all zipped upped and neat.

"You didn't know? Stile's dad is the head sheriff in town."

She opened my mouth in shock. _So that's the kid she was talking about. _

"Yeah, I know. Stiles..he's a little.." I started rubbing his head with a little smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I know." She assured me. By that time, we were in front my car.

"Well, this is my ride. Get in, and let's get out of here." I opened the door for her and then ran to the other side and got into the driver seat.

"Wow, what a gentleman." she said a little teasingly.

"Yeah,yeah." I waved me her, and we were off the campus in 5 flat. In 10 more minutes, we arrived at the destination.

"Wow, who's house?" she asked amazed. It was beautiful, pure white, huge and lights everywhere.

"Lydia's, actually." I said.

Caroline's POV

My face emitted an expression that said_ 'Well, I wouldn't expect any less.' _We both laughed a little and went inside. Everyone was already there. Aiden,

Ethan, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, and..._Scott and Stiles_?! Danny and I both gave a face like 'Uhh, are we at the wrong party?' I looked over to Jackson

and he stared back a 'I know.' Right then, Lydia walked up to me and said ,"You're here!" She grabbed me by the hand and lead me to the brunette.

"This is Allison. Allison, this is Caroline."

"Hey." I said to her as I waved at her.

She waved back and greeted with a nice, "Hey."

I sat next to her as Danny went over to Jackson alongside with Lydia. It was awkward..as awkward as could be. "Soo, uhm, did you guys wanna talk

about something?" I asked, nothing how everyone was acting. Even Stiles was falling asleep at this time.

"Yeah, well, we can start with, 'Why are Scott and Stile doing here.'

"Hey, I invited Allison and she invited the other. So no complaining." Lydia pointed at him like a scolding mother. Jackson rolled his eyes and stayed

quiet for the rest of the time. It seemed it an hour passed of silence, until Aiden started speaking. And jesus christ, he just HAD to say the one thing

that everyone probably didn't want to hear.

"SO Jackson. Maybe you should thanks me." Aiden said cockily.

"Why?" Jackson said irritadly. He obviously didn't want to be at this party. I took a drink of my water and looked somewhere else. SOmething was

definetly gunna go down.

"Well, while you were gone, I took care of her. REAL good care." Aiden said as he cocked an eyebrow out with a cocky ass expression on his face.

Jackson whipped his head around to Lydia and asked ,"What the hell is this guy talkign about?"

"Uhh..uhmm.." Lydia fumbled.

"HEY!" Allison interrupted. "Why don't Aiden and uhh.. Caroline go etsome snacks. I'm starving, aren't you starving, Stiles?" SHe asked Stiles.

Stiles woke up from his little nap and shook his head.. And replied, "Uhh, yeah..sure."

I got up quickly and pulled Aiden away and into the kitchen.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!What the hell is your problem?!"

"What?"

"Don't 'what me! You know exactly what the hell you did. Uggh, I mean, of all the things.. " I sighed and calemd down.

"Did you think of something?"

"Actually yeah" I said as I pulled some chips out and a big bowl. "You remind me of this guy I knew." I reached up to my neck and rubbed it, touching

the spot where Damon had plunged his teeth into when he made me a vampire.

"You're neck hurt?" Aiden asked. He actual;y sounded a little worried.

"And exactly what would that bit of information would youi do with it?" I snapped back. My neck actually did hurt. As I said, Math was a total bore, it

was just a class fll of notes and worksheets. I had my head facing down the WHOLE time. But then, the most surprising thing happened. Aiden came

over and stareted rubbing my neck.

"That feel better?" He asked as he gently massaged my neck.

"What the hel do you think you're doing?" I asked flabergausted as I slapped his hands away.

"Just massaging you, Blondie." He said cockily with both hands up in the air. he had the boyishied grin plastered on his face. _Change my mind. He's more _

_like a werewolf Kol._

"Uggh." I said with disgust as I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room with the bowl of chips in my hands. Aiden followed behing with juice and

cups in his.

"OH look, the food's here!" Danny said quickly, hoping to bring the silence to an end.

I put the bowl down and looked at my watch. And rubbed my hands at he back of my pants. "Actually, I gotta go now. I have this fam,ily thing." I

looked over to Lydia and Allison first and said, "See you later." The I looked at the rest and just nodded my head. I grabed my bag and neared the door

When Jackson spoke.

"I'll go with you."

"No, it's.."

"You don't have a ride, right?" He asked as he put his jacket on and took his keys out.

I looked over to Lydia and she looked like she was about to cry. I looked back at Jackson and stuttered, "Uhh, I can..yah ..just walke or

sdomething."

"Nawh, it's good. I got you covered. I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" Jackson was already out the door. In a few second, I heard the car

engine start. I looked back at Lydia and gave an exasperated sigh.

"i's okay, go ahead. I'll see you late."

I looked at her worriedly and nodded back. I was out the door in no time and into Jackson's car.

**Jackson's car...**

"Uhh, Jackson.."

"DOn't."

I nodded and we jsut kept driving. IN 15 minutes of painful silence, we arrived in from t of my house.

"Thanks" I said As I go t out of the car.

"Yeah, bye." Jackson speeded off before I could give a reply. I walked into the house, and the aroma of food filled my lungs. _Mhhm. That smeels delious_

_. I'm starving. _I dropped my bag, adn entered the kitchen. There I saw a lady, maybe 25, and a man the same age as my dad. Next to them, were 2

boys. The exact same boys I saw not to long before. _That's weird. _

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked, directing it at the boys. They just shrugged.

My mom walked right in at the same time. "Ahh, so you've already aquainted yourself with the others. Right, Scott and Stiles?" My mom asked them.

"Uhh, yeah." They both said unisenly.

"Honey, say hello to the adults and sit sdown already.

"HI, nive to meet you" I said to and Tara. And quickly sat down.

* * *

Uhh, for this chapter, I did in a rush, and it didn't really end up that good. Sorry!X( I'k try harder next time!

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights


	10. Chapter 9: The Perfect Dummy

Chapter 8. :)

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

* * *

Caroline and Elizabeth's new house was very large. Almost the size of Lydia Martin's house. But with only 2 people living residing in it, it

was very quiet..and peaceful. But one night, it was filled with people, and the aroma of food lingered in the air. The house was no

longer quiet, but still peaceful, in a way. But when Caroline decides to go up to her room, she finds an unexpected vistor. To be exact,

she finds an intruder. That peaceful air that floated throughout the house was quickly shattered. Who could that intruder have been?

* * *

**The Forbes' Estate**

Caroline's POV

I quickly greeted the adults and introduced myself and quickly sat down in my spot at the dinner table. The food had already been

served. There it laid, a nice piece of steak with some asparagus and steamed potatoes as the side. I was hunger, all I had that day

was..well, nothing in particular really. I hadn't had any breakfast because I was already late to school as it was, I hadn't has any lunch

because I was too busy being conversing with Danny, my new found friend, and when I went to that so called "party" I left right after

the snacks were served. But a vampire's hunger could only withstand for so long. I couldn't go to the hospital and just compel a nurse

to giveme some blood bags at the time, so I had to settle for human food. I jumped right onto my plate. I didn't even lay the napkin on

my legs like a proper lady. The first bit wowwed me so much. I looked at my mother and smiled at her. She returned the smile back at

me. My steak was different from the others. I was also guessing that my mother's steak was a little different from the others as well.

For, you see, the instant I had placed the iece of meat into my mouth, the wild sensation of blood had enetred my mouth with it. It

was _well _below rare, but it looked like a normal medium rare steak, just like everyone elses'. My mom had really surprised me.

"Mom, this is delicous. It must have been pretty diffficult to make this." I complimented her, with a hidden 'i see what you did' in the

statement.

"SHe's right, Elizabeth. This is delicous." Tara followed. As Mr. Stilinski nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'm very glad you like it." My mom said with a flush in her cheeks while taking a sip of her wine.

"Mhmmhmmhh~" We all heard Stiles say. We all looked over to him. For he had food all over his cheeks and and shirt. He was already

done with the dinner. "So when's dessert coming out?" Stiles asked as he patted his stomach.

"Excuse him, ." Scott said with a light laugh. It seemed his food was already cleaned off of his plater.

"Looks like you two boys are done." Then she looked over to my plate, and saw I was already done with my food as well. " Caroline,

why don't you show the boys around?"

"Uhh..mom.." I hesitated.

"THAT'D BE PERFECT!" Scott interrupted. "We'd actually want nothing more than a tour of your lovely home, isn't that rigth Stiles?" Scott

said with his good boy voice. _Jesus christ, what an ass-kisser. _

"Yeah, we'd love that." Stiles agreed. _Just shoot me now! _They both got up and pulled me by the arm. I was dragged out of my seat

and into the living room.

"I'll call you kids down when we're done with our food, and the desserts out!" My mom yelled. Like I said, our house was big, and the

distance from the living room to the dining room was, well, let's say of yelling distance.

"Kay! Thanks Ms. Forbes!" Stiles yelled back.

They were done speaking to each other, so we all face each other, there in the living room. "Uhmm, okay, this is the living room. And

there's the tv. I'm gunna go upstairs now." I waved and ran to the stairs and upp i went. I looked behind me and to my surprise there

they were. Scott and Stiles were right behind me.

"Caroline, let's talk about what's going on in Beacon Hills now. Can we go up to your room to speak. This is a private situation.

Something only we can know.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine, follow me." Scott and Stiles both smiled at me, and into my room we went.

I opened the door, and there it stood. A huge hairy figure that was rampaging through my things. I took no time to get it out of my

room, from wereever it came in from. I used my vampire speed and jumped on it. And used my vampire strength to pinn it to the

ground. But it was still stronger than me, it pushed me off and I flew into the wall. It turned around, faced my window and scratches a

symbol into it. *screech screech screech! It drew a slanted triangle with little legs coming out from each end, and then I jumped out the

other window. "

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" i asked scott and stiles, hoping they would have an answer.

"Well, that's..uh..that's actually.. part of what we wanted to talk to you about." SCoot looked dazed. AHe was staring at the symbol

scratched into my window the whole time.

"And what you saw there, was a werewolf." Stiles said with an all knowing tone.

I stared at Stiles and gave him a 'no really?!' look and then switched my glare to Scott and I got up from the ground. "You better start

talking, Mcall. ANd you better do it fast, before I rip your throat out from your neck!" I growled at him, with veins popping out form

around my eyes, and my fangs willing out. I tries to do my best Damon impression.

"Wow, wow. We're not your enemy. Calm down, Caroline." Scott said with a reassuiring tone and hands up in the air going back and

forth to try to calm me.

Right then, another werewolf came in. "What's going on?!" I turned to look at the familiar voice, and saw a hairy Isaac.

"YOU'RE A WEREWOLF TOO?!" I screamed and tactled him. My emotions were heightened, and all I wanted to do then was talk

someone out, and it looks like the perfect dummy came to. I was well aware tha one bite from him could kil me, but I didn't care about

that now. "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" I scrame at Isaac as I started beating him up.

* * *

Waddya thinkl? Leave a review below!

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights.


	11. Chapter 10: Nice and Tidy

****Heyyy, sorry for the super late new chaptrer. The summer's getting to me, ezpecially since it's almost over-.- School nearing, oh

joy(sarcasm.)-.- ANyways, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

* * *

**FORBES' ESTATE **

ADULTS POV

Elizabeth, Tara, and Mr. Stilinski were all enjoying their meals, when suddenly, a loud *BANG BANG! CRASH! SHATTER! "AHHHHH!"

disturbed the peace and quiet that lingered in the Forbe's Estate.

Elizabeth gave her guests a wild stare and asked," Did you guys hear that?"

Tara and Mr Stilinski **( you guys. i have no idea what his name is.-. but if you do, please tell me-.-) **looked at eachother with a

questionable epression. "What are you talking about, Liz?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, uh. haha! I must be hearing things." ELizabeth tried to quickly cover up her suspicion. SHe had totally forgotten that she was no

longer human, and so no longer had human capacbilities. No, but she had more, they were increased and heightened. And her hearing

senses was one of them, and she knew what she had heard was real. _Gah. Thank God this house is humungous. If it hadn't been this _

_big, I probably wouldn't have been able to explain what was going on just now. _Elizabeth sat there, trying to think of an accuse to go check

up on Caroline. She dreaded this. Having to lie, but right then, a miracle happened.

(*ringgring) "Hello?" Mr. Stilinski spoke into his phone. "Yes, yes, yeah, I got it." He looked at Tara and said, "Looks like some kids

vandalized Peterson's car."

"Sorry, but he kinda deserved it." Tara said as she raised her eyebrows.

They both got up off of their chairs and put their coats on. "Sorry, Elizabeth. Duty calls. Maybe we can have a real dinner next time, with

no interupptions?" asked Tara

"Sure, no problem. You two go on ahead." Liz gave them both a light simle, and with that they left. _Wooh. Kay, let's check on the kids _

_now. _Liz thought as she speeded up the stairs using her vampire powers.

* * *

CAROLINE'S POV

"YOU'RE A WEREEOLF TOO?!" I shouted angrily at Isaac. "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" I jumped ontop of Isaac and straddled him down. I w

as clawing and growling. My vampire face was on, veins popped around my eyes and fangs were protruding from my gums. I was

serious, but right then, my mom came in and threw me off of him. SHe was in her vampire mode too.

"Whaaaaat thee heelllllllll." Stiles slurped out the words while he pressed his back flat against the wall in fear. "Duude, we're in a

house full of vampires."Stiles said to Scott.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Scott said with sarcasm in his voice.

They were being annoying, but I ignored him. My mom and I were walking slowly in circles, eyeing eachother down. My anger was

heightened by what seemed to be a million time. Then I stoppped and smirked. My mom stopped right after me.

"You know, I'm older than you. well, in vampire years. I can kill yo mom." I said cockily as I opened my arms wide out.

"Then I hope you won't be mad at me for doing this." My mom said. She was gone and out of the room in a second, then back in, but

something was different this time. She had something in her hands.._a..bow? _She lifted it up, and I could see, a sharp wooden stake

nestled right in it.

"You wouldn't." I said with wide eyes.

"Yes I would, Caroline." Liz shot the stake at her, and it shot right into my stomache.

"GAAAHHHHH!" I held it in my hands, in a state of pain and surprise. I fell to the ground and doubled over. "WHAT THE HELL, MOM?!"

"Well, it looks like your back to normal. Have you calmed down yet?" SHe asked as I pulled the stake out.

"Uggh, was that really necessary?"

"Yes, now apologize, Caroline."

I rolled my eyes and looked torwards Scott and Stiles. "Yeah, sorry." I mumbled.

Stiled looked at me like I was crazy. "USS?! YOU'RE APOLOGIZING TO USS?!" I just stared at him with my arms crossed. "LOOK AT

LAHEY OVER THERE!" Stiles pointed at Isaac. I looked over and saw him rolling in pain. The scratches and bruises hadn't healed yet.

"Ooooo. Jesus Christ." I winced in pain as I saw him.

Scott ran to him and held up Isaac's upper body. But Stiles walked passed me slowly, both hands up in the air like he was surrendering

with wide eyes. _Jesus Christ, this guys an idiot._ I stared at him the whole time, inch by inch, he made his way closer to his friends.

"Mom, uhmm, sorry."

"NO problem honey." SHe said with a sigh. "Clean this mess up and fix him. I'm going to sleep."

"What? You're just gunna leave?" She wiped her head back at me with eyes filled with the fury of a mother. "Woahwoah yeah. You

go and get some sleep." I said with both hands up in the air. "Haa." I sighed and turned around to face the 3 boys crowded into a little

ball on the floor of my bedroom. I walked toward them and pushed Scott and Stiles out of the way. I picked up Isaac and threw him

onto my bed. "Here, drink this." I said as I waved my cut wrist to him. Bloodrolled down my arm and dripped down my elbow.

"Wha..what?" Isaac asked flabergausted.

"It'll help you heal. NO drink." I was about to shove my wrist into this face, until I stopped suddenly. "Remeber, _no _

__biting. Got that?" I asked Isaac slowly. He nodded and I shoved my wirst into his face. He sucked a lot of blood out of me, before he

was fully healed.

"How'd you do that?" Scott asked me amazed.

"Well, you know how werewolves can heal super fast?" He nodded his head. "Well, same for vampires, but we do it faster. And if we

share our blood, we can heal that person too."

"SO kind of how like I can take away someone's pain." Scott pointed out.

"Uhh, yeah, sure." _Weird, I never heard of that before. Whatever, it's time to clean this place up. _Right then Isaac sat up and sighed

heavily.

"hey, you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah..."

"Good, now everyone get to the basement, now."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because the supplkies are down there." I replied.

"Supplies? Like, killing human supplies and weapons?! Because yah know, I'm a human."

I gave him a look that said 'You're a fucking idiot.'

"Uhh, I think she meant supplies as in to clean this place up." Scott interrrupted.

"Ahhh." Stiles said waving a finger up. "Yeah, let's go to the basement."

We all walked out, until we noticed someone was missing. I ran right back into the room and stared at the blooies werewolf sitting on

my bed. _Hey, he's kinda cute. Well, in a bloodied, hurt, in pain kind of way..._

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Wha..mee? You've got to be kidding me. I just almost died."

"Yeah, and it was a good thing that you didn't, now get up and follow."

"Uggh, fine." He climbed off of my bed and walked out of the room. _Hahha, he's suck a dork. BUt in a lovable way. _And with that,m I

walked out too. We were gunna get this place cleaned up. Nice and tidy.

* * *

SOO, whadya thinks? Write a reiew below. ASnd remember, I'm always open to suggestions, so add some of those down below

too!^^

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights


	12. Chapter 11: Klaus' Help (End of path A)

okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokk soory for the late updates XC. i've been LAAHHZEEE! but nonnes to worry c: i'll be sure to update more often from now on;)

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

**MYSTIC FALLS**

"Hey, Elena, have you seen Caroline by any chance? She not piucking up her phone or texting me back. I'm starting to get worried." A mysterious man asked Elena early in the morning standing out on her proch and right behind the screen door blocking the entrance.

"Umm.." Elena neared the man while wrapping the robe tighter around her body, "aha..actually. No. She's actually just on a little vacation with her mom in Hawaii."

"That's weird. Why didn't she tell me?"

"I'm not sure. Elena responded as the man turned around to walk away. "Wait, Tyler. I'll tell you when she comes back." _if she ever comes back.._

The man quickly turned back around and shot the big brown doey-eyed girl a boyish smile. "Thanks, Elena." The boy teenager once again turned around and proceeded to walk back to his car. A few seconds later, he was situated in his car and drove away.

"*Sigh." Elena let out a relieved sigh and closed her door and walked to the living room. There, she looked at all of her guests: Matt, Rebecca, and well, that was all. All of her friends were all dead now or they had left for a new life (Stefan). Sure, there was also Jeremy and Damon..but that was all. Plus, Damon wasn't even with them all at the time. He had said something about finding Caroline and just took off. He had been gone for a couple of days now. Almost a week. Elena frowned at the thought of that. But she quickly recovered and looked back at he friends.

Right then, the blonde, high schoole footbal jocky said, " Youy guys, don't you think that we should at least _tell _Tyler about Caroline just disappearing?"

"No, you can't. If you tell him, he might do something stupid. We can't lose another friend." Elena quickly shot back and she nibbled on her thumb nail as she looked out her window.

Matt sighed. Then a hand reassuringly placed itself on Matt's tensed up arm. "She's right, Matt. And besides, even if we did tell him, it wouldn't do us any good. Plus, Damon's doing everything right now, so we can just relax." Rebecca's sweet british accent reached out to Matt and he noticibly relaxed.

In the corner of the room, Jeremy stood up from his chair and asked, "Hey, where's Damon anyways?"

"I don't know." ELena replied as her hand fell from her mouth. "Trying to find a lead on Caroline.. or something.."

"Hey, I know. Why don't we just have a witch track her down?" Rebecca suggested happily.

Right as the word "witch" left Rebecca's mouth, Jeremy twitched a little and walked right out of the room. Everyone in the room could feel the tenseness in the ari as Jeremy passed by them and walked out thorough the door. A car engine was heard. "Ughh, Rebecca." Elena rolled her eyes and said with disgust. "What the hell."

"_What? _I was trying to help. It's not my fault your _little_ brother is still a baby."

"A BABY?! HIS GIRLFRIEND, AND MY BEST FRIEND DIED JUST LAST WEEK. *sigh" Elena sighed trying to calm her angered self down. but it didn't work. "You know what, why the fuck are you even here." Elena stressed every word as she forced them out. She was balling her fists and grinding her teeth.

"You know what? I can just leave. No body asked me to come. I came on my own to try and help." Rebecca said as she shot out of her seat and stared at Elena with the arms crossed.

"WELL THAT'S JUST THE PROBLEM ISN'T IT?! NOBODY ASK _YOU _TO COME. AND YOU KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE YOU'RE A PSYCHOTIC BITCH THAT NONE OF LIKE OR WANTS _HELP _FROM! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT WITH YOUR FAMILY TO NEW ORLEANS!" Elena screamed out with all of her fury and anger. Rebecca just stood her and stared at her. She them proceeded to walk to the door and out. Another car engine turning on was heard.

Matt sighed in his seat. "That wasn't necessary Elena."

Elena crossed her arms and looked back out the window. Her hand went back up to her mouth and she starting biting on her thumb again. "I know..."

* * *

**New Orleans **

*****ding dong. A handsome man in his twenties with a charming smile opened the door to his awfully big mansion and said with his hot British accent, "Oh, what a lovely surprise. And what are you doing here?"

"Save your little girl swooning charm to someone that wants it, Klaus."

"Well, well Damon. I don't think you should talk to someone that you want something from." Klaus retorted back as he put both hands behind his back.

"How'd you know I wanted something?" Damon asked.

"Why else would you be here?" Klaus answered back with a question. "Well, it doesn't matter because you're not getting it from me. Goodbye." And with that Klaus shut the double doors to his grand home in Damon's face.

Damon gave a 'what the hell' look and procceeded to ring the doorbell over and over again straight for 5 minute. Klaus then appeared in front of him as he tore the door open. "Stop that damn bloody ringing." Klaus growled a little.

"Well, nice to see you're back princess." Damon said cockily.

"Just. tell. me. what. you. want." Klaus glared at Damon with cold frustrated eyes.

"Well, it's about Caroline. I was wondering if she was here." Damon tried to look past Klaus' shoulder to look into his home. It was big and grand. Themed to be like the 90s. "Ooh, a house fit for a princess. It's just _perfect_ for you." Damon teased as he widened his eyes just for a second as he said "perfect"

Klaus just stood there and stared at Damon some more. "Yikes. You know what they say. If you make an ugly face for too long, it'll stick. But oh well. Looks like it's already suck, buddy. Has been for a long time..."

Klaus sighed and replied, "No. She's not here. Why." Klaus asked with more a statement tone instead of a question.

"Hmm.." Damon looked away and thought for a second. He then looked back up at the originals vampire. "Barbie's gone missing. When's the last time you saw her?"

Klaus dropped his big bad werewolf look (no pun intended) and gave a wide eyed speechless stare. "At the end of the graduation party. I walked her home. Then I came here to New Orleans right after."

"Okay well now we've got that situated. We need to find her. And we need you're help."

"_We?"_

"Yah, about that too. Can we talk somewhere more private? Like.. oh i don't know, you house? Just invite me in." Damon asked as he looked around. He was still out in broad daylight with people surounding the are near by.

Klaus was very reluccland He thought about it and looked back up at Damon."No." And Klaus once again shut the door infront of Damon's face.

"Of course..." Damon whispered to himself.

* * *

It was pretty short, but whatevvaa. The next chapter will be longer. Write a review down below on whatt you thought of it, and remember, I'm always open for more suggestions. Maybe even a littlke plot twister where another guy starts to like Caroline as well, or whatever;)) Hope you enjoyed

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights


	13. MISTAKES MISTAKES I'M VERY SORRY

Hey you guys, I made a big mistake. I was so into the story that I totally forgot about the plot. I started writing about my own stuff, until I reached this chapter and remembered that I couldn't really continue the story because I made the mistake of continuing i tmy way. I hope that makes sense? . Starting from Ch.7 Hell of a Time, it continued as Caroline going to a littl eparty with her friends then proceeding with a dinner party with her mother and Scott and Stiles. Then, they cleaned up the mess and that was the last chapter. But as I said, I couldn't continure the sorry as I had planned with that little summar, so I decided to change things up abit. That was Ch.8 path a. But I'll have to be making a chapter 8 path b to start things anew and make it more understandable to how I would like it to be. So basically, I'm going to abandon everything that took part after Ch.7, and start a new story line from there. This is the start of Ch.8 path b. I'm sorry if I dissapointed. If you don't understand what I'm trying to say,please PM me and I will try to explain in a more understandable aspect. Sorry, and thank you;) (But I will not take down the Ch.8-11.

PATH B IS A GO!

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights


	14. Chapter 8: Start of Path B

this one's gunna be really short. BUt whatevaa. Just trying to clear things up a bit so you wouldn't be confused sorry.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

* * *

**Beacon Hills High School**

School was over. Scoot Mcall and Isaac Lahey walked down a set of steps to reach the first floor hallway of Beacon Hills High School. They were taking and laughing about the payback they had admitted to the two werewolf twins. hey stepped onto the first floor hallway and continued their path to the school's entrance. But they were stopped by a surprise. The two werewolf twins, Ethan and Aiden, were atnding in their way, with faces of retored anger and frustration. The two boys stopped in their tracks and stared wide eyed in fear as the alpha werewolves started undressing. Scott and Isaac gave eachother a weird look and dropped their backpacks. They looked back to Ethan and Aiden and saw them transform into one big werewolf. Isaac and Scott started breathing heavily.

'We can take them." Isaac tensed up his muscles and prepared to fight.

"Are you kidding me?!" Scott asked flabbergausted. The alpha ran straight for them, and Isaac new found courage was lost once more. They started to sprint.

"Isaac!" Scott called as he grabbed Isaac's arm to run, bu tit was too late. The alpha had them. A&E(Aiden and Ethan) took them by the back of their necks and pulled them up into the air, feets leaving the ground.

"What the hell is going on?!" Caroline scrame as she ran down the stairs and stared at the werewolves. But they ignored her. A&E bonked the two bodies together and threw them to the floor. Caroline jolted to the boys on the ground and quickly turned around to face to alphas. *hisssss. Caroline brought out her vampire face, fangs willed out, veins popping around her eyes, and glowing eyes. Aiden and Ethan stood theire ground and roared back at her. But then, the fight was cut short. A man walked up right past Caroline and Isaac and Scott and stood right in front of Ethan and Isaac. He brought his walking stick forward and took a cap off from the bottomw protion. Behind it laid a silver sharp head, similar to the head of anarrow, and he slashed it against both the twins faces. The twins heads shot to the right at the same time and stepped out of the way for the blind man. He walked right through them and turned the corner. Ethan and Isaac turned back to look at the 3 other supernaturals with disgust right before they turned back around and followed the terrifying man.

"Who the hell was that?" both Isaac and Caroline asked at the same time.

Scott sighed in relief, but then tensed up as he pushed out the words, "Deucalion."

_Oh, this is soo not why I came to this town. _Caroline thought.

CAROLINE'S POV

I did not expect this to happen. It was only the first day and was already regretting my decision to come here. I sighed in frustration and wrinkled my forhead. But I put that aside and stepped froward to Scott and Isaac. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Isaac said after a pause to stare at Scott. Scott gave a nodd.

"Okay, good." I replied and started to walk away.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Scott asked.

"You already know." I told him, without turning my back and proceeded to walk away once more.

* * *

Hey, really short. But I hope you understood what I'm trying to get at. I'm going to go with the story line of the original teen Wolf episodes but alter it just a bit to add Caroline in. That was my original plan before, but I completely forgot my obgective and started writing something that i decided to just abandon at the end. I truely am sorry if I dissapointed you guys, but I will make the story better. I promise you that. I'll give my 110% and not get distracted from my goal again. Stick round for the next chapter.

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights


	15. Chapter 9: Klaus' Help(path B)

disclaimer" I own none of these characters

* * *

**MYSTIC FALLS**

"Hey, Elena, have you seen Caroline by any chance? She not picking up her phone or texting me back. I'm starting to get worried." A mysterious man asked Elena early in the morning standing out on her proch and right behind the screen door blocking the entrance.

"Umm.." Elena neared the man while wrapping the robe tighter around her body, "aha..actually. No. She's actually just on a little vacation with her mom in Hawaii."

"That's weird. Why didn't she tell me?"

"I'm not sure. Elena responded as the man turned around to walk away. "Wait, Tyler. I'll tell you when she comes back." _if she ever comes back.._

The man quickly turned back around and shot the big brown doey-eyed girl a boyish smile. "Thanks, Elena." The boy teenager once again turned around and proceeded to walk back to his car. A few seconds later, he was situated in his car and drove away.

"*Sigh." Elena let out a relieved sigh and closed her door and walked to the living room. There, she looked at all of her guests: Matt, Rebecca, and well, that was all. All of her friends were all dead now or they had left for a new life (Stefan). Sure, there was also Jeremy and Damon..but that was all. Plus, Damon wasn't even with them all at the time. He had said something about finding Caroline and just took off. He had been gone for a couple of days now. Almost a week. Elena frowned at the thought of that. But she quickly recovered and looked back at he friends.

Right then, the blonde, high schoole footbal jocky said, " Youy guys, don't you think that we should at least _tell _Tyler about Caroline just disappearing?"

"No, you can't. If you tell him, he might do something stupid. We can't lose another friend." Elena quickly shot back and she nibbled on her thumb nail as she looked out her window.

Matt sighed. Then a hand reassuringly placed itself on Matt's tensed up arm. "She's right, Matt. And besides, even if we did tell him, it wouldn't do us any good. Plus, Damon's doing everything right now, so we can just relax." Rebecca's sweet british accent reached out to Matt and he noticibly relaxed.

In the corner of the room, Jeremy stood up from his chair and asked, "Hey, where's Damon anyways?"

"I don't know." ELena replied as her hand fell from her mouth. "Trying to find a lead on Caroline.. or something.."

"Hey, I know. Why don't we just have a witch track her down?" Rebecca suggested happily.

Right as the word "witch" left Rebecca's mouth, Jeremy twitched a little and walked right out of the room. Everyone in the room could feel the tenseness in the ari as Jeremy passed by them and walked out thorough the door. A car engine was heard. "Ughh, Rebecca." Elena rolled her eyes and said with disgust. "What the hell."

"_What? _I was trying to help. It's not my fault your _little_ brother is still a baby."

"A BABY?! HIS GIRLFRIEND, AND MY BEST FRIEND DIED JUST LAST WEEK. *sigh" Elena sighed trying to calm her angered self down. but it didn't work. "You know what, why the fuck are you even here." Elena stressed every word as she forced them out. She was balling her fists and grinding her teeth.

"You know what? I can just leave. No body asked me to come. I came on my own to try and help." Rebecca said as she shot out of her seat and stared at Elena with the arms crossed.

"WELL THAT'S JUST THE PROBLEM ISN'T IT?! NOBODY ASK _YOU _TO COME. AND YOU KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE YOU'RE A PSYCHOTIC BITCH THAT NONE OF LIKE OR WANTS _HELP _FROM! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT WITH YOUR FAMILY TO NEW ORLEANS!" Elena screamed out with all of her fury and anger. Rebecca just stood her and stared at her. She them proceeded to walk to the door and out. Another car engine turning on was heard.

Matt sighed in his seat. "That wasn't necessary Elena."

Elena crossed her arms and looked back out the window. Her hand went back up to her mouth and she starting biting on her thumb again. "I know..."

* * *

**New Orleans **

*ding dong. A handsome man in his twenties with a charming smile opened the door to his awfully big mansion and said with his hot British accent, "Oh, what a lovely surprise. And what are you doing here?"

"Save your little girl swooning charm to someone that wants it, Klaus."

"Well, well Damon. I don't think you should talk to someone that you want something from." Klaus retorted back as he put both hands behind his back.

"How'd you know I wanted something?" Damon asked.

"Why else would you be here?" Klaus answered back with a question. "Well, it doesn't matter because you're not getting it from me. Goodbye." And with that Klaus shut the double doors to his grand home in Damon's face.

Damon gave a 'what the hell' look and procceeded to ring the doorbell over and over again straight for 5 minute. Klaus then appeared in front of him as he tore the door open. "Stop that damn bloody ringing." Klaus growled a little.

"Well, nice to see you're back princess." Damon said cockily.

"Just. tell. me. what. you. want." Klaus glared at Damon with cold frustrated eyes.

"Well, it's about Caroline. I was wondering if she was here." Damon tried to look past Klaus' shoulder to look into his home. It was big and grand. Themed to be like the 90s. "Ooh, a house fit for a princess. It's just _perfect_ for you." Damon teased as he widened his eyes just for a second as he said "perfect"

Klaus just stood there and stared at Damon some more. "Yikes. You know what they say. If you make an ugly face for too long, it'll stick. But oh well. Looks like it's already suck, buddy. Has been for a long time..."

Klaus sighed and replied, "No. She's not here. Why." Klaus asked with more a statement tone instead of a question.

"Hmm.." Damon looked away and thought for a second. He then looked back up at the originals vampire. "Barbie's gone missing. When's the last time you saw her?"

Klaus dropped his big bad werewolf look (no pun intended) and gave a wide eyed speechless stare. "At the end of the graduation party. I walked her home. Then I came here to New Orleans right after."

"Okay well now we've got that situated. We need to find her. And we need you're help."

"_We?"_

"Yah, about that too. Can we talk somewhere more private? Like.. oh i don't know, you house? Just invite me in." Damon asked as he looked around. He was still out in broad daylight with people surounding the are near by.

Klaus was very reluccland He thought about it and looked back up at Damon."No." And Klaus once again shut the door infront of Damon's face.

"Of course..." Damon whispered to himself.

* * *

Hey, I know this chapter was in path a,, but i decided to add it in, becuase it was stilll in the track of where i wanted it to go.

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights


	16. Chapter 10: Caroline Forbes

**disclaimer: I own none of these characters**

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

Damon returned back to Mystic Falls with empty hands. he had failed to convince Klaus to help, or even get a lead on where Caroline had gone off to. He walked up the steps to his house and entered. He was so dazed, that when he entered the living room to pour himself a glass of whiskey, he didn't realise that other people were there too. Damon chugged down a glass of whiskey and grunted.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked as she put her hand onto Damon's shoulder." Where have you been?"

Damon stared back at her in surprise but calmed down to find out it was only Elena. He turned back around and poured himself another glass.

"Everything is jus fine." Damon replied back, he didn't want to worry Elena so he just pretended that nothing was on his mind. "I was trying to find a lead on Caroline, but couldn't find anything."

Elens burrowed her eyebrows and noddded. Then, Matt spoke up. "Hey go you guys know why she left in the first place?"

Elena looked back at Matt and widened her eyes. "That's right. We don't know why she left. There, there must have been a reason."

"Then, we have to find that reason out first before we do anything else." Elena snapped her fingers in solution.

"ait, maybe Klaus knows." Matt suggested. "He and Caroline got pretty close while Tyler was on the run. He might know something."

"He won't help." Damon said while sipping his drink.

"And how do you know that?" Elena asked.

"Just do.." Damon dazed off as he looked threw the window and drank his whiskey.

* * *

**New Orleans**

After Damon left, Klaus ran straight to his car and started the engine. He raced off to a little bar where one of his most trusted riends sang at.

"I nee your help." Klaus said with a grim expression.

"Hmmhmm, th ebig bad hybrid asking little old me for help." The mysterious man teased. "Sure, brother. What do you need?"

"You know that girl I told you to keep track of.."

"Ahhh, the Forbes girl. What about her." He asked while tapping his index finger to his mouth.

"SHe's missing. and I don't know where sh is. SO i was hoping you'd know."

"And if I tell you, what would you do for me?" The mysterious man teased.

"MARCEL." Klaus speed up to Marcel and lifted him off the ground by the collar and slammed him against a wall behind him. "If you don't bloody tell me, I'll rip you throat out of your neck and then proceed to kill every last one of your "family memmbers" here." Klaus gave a malicious growl.

"WHooo. okay, okay." Marcel laughed as he uncoiled his shirt from Klaus' grip and lowered himself back down to the ground. "She's at Beacon Hills. A boy named Jackson Whittemore took her there."

Klaus widened his eyes and dropped his mouth in surprise. "Hey, Beacoin Hills. I just remeber. Isn't that were..." Marcel was cut off.

"Yeah. It was.."

"And you're still gunna go there?" Marcel asked. Klaus nodded. Marcel gave a hardy laugh and poured Klaus and himself a drink. He then raised up his glass and rejoiced, "Ahhh, to young love." Then he took a sip, while Klaus bottomed to whole thing. He slammed the glass down on the barside table and walked away.

_Caroline Forbes. _Marcel thought as he smiled. _Looks like something interesting gunna happen._

* * *

Hey, I know these chapters have been really short latley,, but that's because I'm trying to kinda take things slow and sort out some stuff. The whole abandoning the sotry is getting me kinda confused, but not to worry, I'm almost done. The next chapter will definetly be longer no doubt. Really hoped you enjoyed.

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights


	17. Chapter 11: YOU STILL NEED ME!

****Hello hello my lovely gumdrop goodies. I hope your enjoying eerything so far. These chapters have been short lately, but I subsituted for more chapter recently? HMmhmhmhmhmm? LOL yeah.-. CC:

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

* * *

**Beacon Hills High School: ' Room**

There had been disapperances and then reapperances of people that had signs of strangulation to death, then the slash of the throat. These unsolvable crimes were sacrafices of a pairing of 3 for each category: virgins, healers, and warriors ..so far. Stiles had used all of these clues to come to this conclusion. So when he knew that the warriors sacrafices weren't all taken through, and at the same time, , who had been in the army, went missing, something was deffinetly wrong. But now he knew for sure. And he also knew that was going to die, unless they found him first..

All 3 rushed into Harris' classroom. "This is just one of many possibilities." Deaton suggested as he held up a something that said 'A cadet wwill not lie, cheat, steal, or tolerate those who do. He then put it down and said, "Could've simply left for the day." as Stiles rummaged around in the table cabinet.

Right then, Stiles pulled out the bag that always carried around and said back, "Yeah, well, not without this." He then continued to rummaged around the desk. He picked up a packed of papers and stared at it flabbergausted. Eyes knitted together.

"What is it?" Deaton asked.

"This test was grade R..."

Deaton's eyebrows also knitted together and he walked over to Stiles and took the paper. Then Lydia held up another packet and stated, "This one's an H." Deaton walked over to her and took that paper as well. He looked at both papers, then his eyes rested upon the rest of the pile of paperrs on Harris' desk. He rummaged and fumbled, mving papers around, like he was organizing. It was like a broken puzzle, and he was trying to put it all together. Stiles stood behind him looking from both the pile to over to Deaton. Deaton then suddenly stopped and looked up into nothing. He looked frantic, worried, nad said:

"Stiles, you remember when I told you drewid was the gaylic word for 'wise oak'?"

"..yeah.."

"If a drewid went down the wrong path, the wise oak would have sometimes have said to have become a 'dark oak'.. There's a gasylic word for that was well.." Deaton looked back down at the papers. The papers layed vertical, a little part of the tops just above the one that lay on top of it. Each with a scor, a letter. First the letter 'D' , then an 'A', then a 'R' then 'A' then 'C' and last, and 'H'. "Darach."

**In the Halls of Beacon Hills High School**

Caroline walked out the doors of the high school and got into her car. She buckled up and looked over the right side of her window. She looked through it and at the high school again and thought _Let's just hope this doesn't happen again. _She rolled her eyes and buckled up. She didn't want to be late to her first official sleep over in her new and refreshed life. She started driving toward the big house of the Argent family. All three girls had agreed that there was no better way to get closer to each other and know one another better than a nice old fashioned sleep over. And since they had already gone over to Lydia's house for that 'Party', Allison's house was going to be for the sleepover and then Caroline's house next for god knows what.

But, back at the high school's halls, they still layed Scott and Isaac. Both boys were panting hard, heart beating faster than ever. They had never experiencied or seen what had just happened. But luckily, they drowned out of they're daze just fast enough before it became night fall. "Hey, I'm gunna go first. Meet up with Derek." Isaac got up and picked up his back pack. He offered a hand to Scott and he took it.

Scott then also picked up his back pack and replied "Yeah, I'm gunna go home. Study."

"Yeah, bye.." And with that, both boys departed.

**Derek's 'House'**

****Isaac walked in trough. He spoke up to Derek who was looking out throught the large window on the wall and out into the black raining sky, " Wha.I don't get it. Did something happen?"

"It's just not gunna work with both of you here." Derek lied. He was doing it to protect Isaac. He wouldn't let the same thing that happened to Boyd and Erica happen to him. "I've got Korra now, It's too much." Korra looked down in pity and sadness as she sit in the dark corner by herself, evesdropping into the conversation. "I need you out tonight..."

By now, Isaac was leaning on a pillar. He looked around and put both hands up. "Heh" He laughed in a sighing not so funny way. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else." Derek said with no pause.

Isaac smile was wiped off his face and he suddenly became serious. "Did I do something wrong, Derek?"

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leavving." Derek turned around and pointed at the door.

Isaac looked around and back. He wispered. "Oh, come one."

"Just get out." Derek raised his voice.

"Oh, cha.."

"Get out." Derek's voice got louder.

"Oh come on.."

"GO!" Derek used his full voice and threw the glass cup he was holding in his hand at Isaac. Isaac yturned away just in time to blotch it asthe cup hit the pillar behind him. Isaac covered his head and breathed heavily. He put his hands down and stared off into the darkness with eyes full of anger and frustration before he turned around to look back at Derek, pick up his bag and leave. Derek reated his arms and hands on his desk, back staight as he rested his weight on the table with his head facing sdown. A door creaking open was heard. Isaac was gone.

**Mcall's Home**

Scoot stopped studying for a minute and looked out his winodw, at the raining night sky. There was thunder rumbling, he continued to gaze out, until a door knonck was heard. "Come in ,mom." Scott replied. The door opened and Scott looked back to see aperson walking into his room. But to his surprise, it wasn't his mother, it was Isaac. Scott looked at hi up and down with knotted eyebrows. Isaac was covered in rain, his body showing throw his thin white v-neck.

Isaac stuttered with a open mouth. "I-I was wondering if i could ask you a favor..

**Somewhere out there...**

"Please! Don't do this!" Harris cried out as he stood tied up to a tree in the rain. He coughed many times then suddenly stopped. "I did what you asked." He said as he continually spit out the water entering his mouth. "I did everything." He was not panting heavily. "He'll figure this out, and he'll find you! Your still need me!" Adrian begged for his life. But it was already too late. The mysterious murderer suddenly tightened the rope hanging around his neck and in one swoop, Adrian was dead.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review down below on what you thought of it! Thanks a lot!XD

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights


	18. Chapter 12: THE FIRST SLEEPOVER!

Welcome back my lovelies. This chapter wil be mostly dedicated to THE FIRST SLEEPOVER! whooopwhooop! LOL okay, hope you enjoy!XD

disclaimer: I own none of these characters

* * *

**CAROLINE'S CAR**

Caroline had just left school. The bell rang at least 20 minutes before, but she got caught up. *flashback*

_A&E threw Isaac and Scott to the ground. Caroline rushed over to them to protect them while they were vulnerable from the alpha werewolf. Then, it..roared at her. It's teeth were monsterous..sharp...deadly _*end of flashback*

She shuddered to herself. Just the thought of it had crept her out. As she awoke from her flashback, she found herself already in front of the Argent household. _Well, that was fast. _Caroline thought as she unbuckled her belt and opened the driver's door. She quickly slammed it shut and opened up the back seat door. The upper half of her body disappeared into the car while on the lower half, one leg stood as a foundation, and another leg up in the air for balance. Caroline rummaged through her duffal bag to check if everything was there: toothbrush, Pjs, fluzzy flipflops, etc. She was all ready. She pulled the bag out, patted down her clothes, closed her car doors and locked them, then walked up the stairs to the Argent household.

* * *

**ARGENT ESTATE**

It was more like a mansion than a household. It was huge, like the size of the Lockwood Estate. Caroline rang the door bell and the door opened right after.

"Hey, you're here." Allison smiled at Caroline

"Mmhmm mmhmm." Lydia poked her head through the tiny space. She was carrying a tub of ice cream with a spoon in her mouth.

Caroline smiled at the sight. "Umm, can I come in?" Caroline tried not to make things very awkward.

"Yeah, sure." Allison shrugged her shoulders and opened the door up wider for Caroline to enter.

As she entered, her eyes opened in amazement. It was beautiful inside. Luxurious even. "Do you like it?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, well, my mom decorated it, so ..yeah." Allison smiled as she shoved her hands into her pockets. Things gogt really awkward then. Lydia stopped munching and Allison got really quicket. But luckily, someone came down and the situation was over.

"Hey, who's this?" A man came from downstairs carrying a box full of something.

"Oh, hey, dad. This is Lydia, and this is Caroline Forbes. What are you still doing here? I thought you were gunna, you know, leave?" Allison started

knotted his eyebrows and thought of something very hard. He rubbed his prickle beard and went into a daze. But then he woke up a few seconds later. "Umm, yeah. I'm gunna leave right now, just some stuff to take care of." He indicated at the box of mysteriousness. "Oh, and nice to meet you, Caroline," He stuck out his hand to shake hers.

Caroline recieved it and replied back, "Very nice meeting you too sir." Mr. Argent nodded off and got out of the way.

Allison watched her dad walk away. "Okay," she sounded very calm. Then her tone changed and she scrame and she shot both arms up into the air, "LET'S GO UPSTAIRS!"

"WHOOO!" Lydia scrame as she held up her spoon in the air. And I stood there laughing hysterically.

We all went upstairs and did the usual thing. Board games, movies, food, nails, food, gossip, stories, thuth of dare, and A LOT of food.

We were all ready to go to sleep. We were snuggled into our sleeping bags and looking at the night sky. We decided to sleep outside.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go to the game tomorrow?" Allison asked nonchalantly.

"And what game do you speak of?" Lydia asked as she smiled at me and started to snicker.

"You know.."

"Then one Scott's going to?" I finished off for her.

Lydia and I looked at each other and started cracking up and rolling around.

"No, it's not because of him, just, where's out school spirit?" Allison asked.

"Oh, jesus christ. Don't talk about school spirit to me.' Caroline shuddered at the thought of how she used to be. Perky little mis blonde with straight A's and the quarterback as her boyfriend. She was different now. I would say delinquent, but not as bad? "I need a drink now."

"MMhm, honey, I want one too." Lydia seconded it.

"Yeah, go into the basement. There's like a whole bunch there. ad started drinking a lot after.." ALlison stopped.

Caroline went over to her and rubbed her arm and nodded with a small smile. She knew now, that Mrs. Argent had passed. "Guessing you want some too?" Caroline joked.

"Yes, actually." Allison nodded back and smiled.

"kay, be right back." Caroline straightened out her clothes and walked down the steps.

She stood infront of the door. _Oh my god. How creepier could this get_ Caroline thoguthas she stared at the door. It looked like there was a lock on it before, but just the door itself looked pretty creepy. Yeah, it was a normal door, but at night, everything normal was just plain terrrifying. She slowly opened the door and looked insidde. "Okay, yeeeeuuuuupp. I can definetly do this. You're a vampire, Caroline. JUst beat up anyone who might scare you?" Caroline sighed and walked down the steps, at the end of it. SHe found a switch and flicked it up. the lights went on, but to her surprise, she didn't find a normal basement.

" . .This." She said outloud as she just stared at the heavy arsenal in fronmt of her. Different sections and catigory guns all put into seperated cages. Then thtere were like a thousnad ammon boxes lined up in fron of each consecuative gun. Oh, and let's not even get stared on the _grenade. _Yeas, there were grenades. And then, as Caroline traced her eyes over the entire room. She locked her eyes on the boz hadbeen carrying before. It was empty.

"Hello, Caroline" A mysterious voice came from the shawdows.

Caroline whipped her head around to see who it was, and out of the darkness came a tall man. It was . " , what are you doing here?"

"No, Caroline, I should be asking you that."

"Uhmm, well, I was uhhh..looking for some stuff..to drink..uhh yeah." Caroline smiled an awkward smile.

"Caroline. Tell me, why are you in this town?"

"WHat are you talkkiing.. I cam eot this to.."

"To what, Caroline? Running from something?" stared her down.

"No, Sir.."

"Please, call me Chris. Tell me if anyone's trying to hurt you, Caroline. I promise your father I would help if I could."

"My father?" Caoline asked astounished. "How do you know my father?"

"Well, we used to hunt werewolves and vampired together way back in the old day. You know, your nothing likey our father. I almost doubted it when I found out that your name was Forbes. But anyways, get back to bed now. There's no boos down here." smiled and Caroline nodded.

She ran back up the stairs and into the yard. SHe wuickly tucked her self in and covered the lower portion of her mnouth.

"Hey, where're the drinks?" Lydia got up and asked sleepily.

"Uhmm, we should just sleep, if we wanna wake up early for tomorrow's game."

"Yeah, totally." Allison argeed.

"*yawwn. Yeah, whatever." Lydia cozied back into her slumber. And with that, we all fell asleep.

* * *

I don't feel confident with thius story-.- I don't really know how to write sleepover stories, so this is all you guys get!XD anyways, hope you enohoyed.

xoxo,

summertime'sxlatenights


End file.
